A present from me to you~ chapter 1
by Ice1
Summary: A KOF christmas special (note from author: I don't care if it's not christmas & I don't care if the characters are out of character, I'm in the christmas spirit so don't RUIN IT... merry past Xmas)


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A present from me to you~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By Snow & Ice  
  
A Christmas atmosphere is all around the mall, excitement rushing everywhere, 2 distinct outlines are traced.  
Shingo: Do we have to do this?  
Shermie: Yes we have to, as members of the KOF teams we have to be a social group, to be a social group we need to donate money to the less fortunate…  
Mai: And what better chance to get money…  
Shermie: To donate money  
Mai & Shermie together: Then a KOF Christmas special! ^.^  
Shingo: uh…Where…When did you come?  
Mai (ignoring): Me & Shermie and some others have already discussed about this, so all we have to do is to ask some KOF fighters to "participate"  
Shingo: And how are you sure that the other KOF fighters are going to "participate?"  
Shermie: Oh we'll ask them nicely (each give Shingo a puppy dog look)  
Shingo: And how about if they still don't want to "participate?"  
All of a sudden a high ki swept through them & the 2 girls seemed to grow bigger  
Mai & Shermie together: WE USE FORCE!   
Shingo: (backing away)…Ok…but why am I here?  
Mai: Well  
Shermie: we need somebody  
Mai: Who knows the boys well enough  
Shermie: To ask if they could  
Mai: "Participate!"  
Shingo: No way!  
Mai: Why not (puppy dog look)  
Shingo: They'll like…Hurt me!  
Shermie: So you prefer to get hurt by us then them (gives a glare to Shingo)  
Shingo: no…  
Mai & Shermie: THEN DO IT!  
  
Next meeting  
All the KOF teams are discussing noisily until a dark purpled hair girl breaks the silence  
Athena: OHIYO! Watashi wa Athena asayami  
Shermie: psst Athena, no Jap please  
Athena: Nani?  
Shermie: Ergh…. No watashi, no wa, no Nani, no Jap!  
Athena: No Nani?  
Shermie: Yes no Nani!  
Athena: …Nani?  
Shermie: Never mind  
Athena: ^.^ Hi Welcome to the KOF meeting, as you know, we're holding a special Christmas  
Shermie: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!  
Athena: Christmas special & we like you all to participate  
Chris: & what if we don't want to participate?  
Athena: well then… Leona… please show Chris what happens if they don't want to participate  
Leona smiles & walks calmly up to Chris  
"V SLASHER!!!"  
Chris stands shock as a small V cut is engraved into his shirt  
Athena: So anybody who doesn't want to join please put their hands up  
~silence~   
Athena: good  
In the midst of the crowds, the 2 same figures meet up  
Shermie: Well I have to congratulate you for getting everyone  
Shingo: Well uh…I was going to talk to you about that, you see I didn't exactly get "Everyone"  
Shermie raises an eyebrow: why?  
All of a sudden Shingo falls to his knees  
"Please, not Yagami, anyone But Yagami!"  
Shermie: You say it like you fear him  
Shingo: I do!  
Shermie: Well we do need all the help we can get  
Shingo (now sobbing): Have mercy!  
Shermie: Hmmm… OK how about this, I'll tell Athena to accompany you?  
Shingo: Wow I feel so secured  
"What did you say?" Shingo frozen in shock slowly turns around to the purple haired fighter  
"Nothing"  
  
Athena: Ok this should be his flat number  
Shingo: Ok… Uh ladies first  
Athena makes a disgusted "Ergh" & taps on the door  
A minute passes & no response  
Athena: hmmm I wonder  
She turns the knob & the door opens  
Athena: Well!  
Shingo: uh…I'll stand guard?  
Athena: Sad  
  
She walks into the empty room  
"Funny… no photos…such old curtains… All so...dull"  
The light all of a sudden seemed to dull out, Athena turned to the blocked window & an pissed Iori   
A high pitched "KYA" Could be heard in the corridors  
Shingo: Athena  
  
The door slams open & Shingo barges in & dives at Iori  
"Don't hurt her you jerk!"  
Iori hesitantly dodges  
Athena: Uh Shingo?  
Shingo: Athena? Aren't you suppose to be captured & I save you & become the hero of this fanfic (He goes starry eyes *.*)  
"IN YOUR DREAMS" Athena whams a hard hammer down on Shingo  
Shingo: Then why did you scream? (Rubbing the bruise on his head)  
Athena: I thought I saw a cockroach  
Shingo: Yagami's a bug, but you don't need to call him that  
Iori (pissed): Give me a reason to not kill you  
Athena: Oh, There's going to be a KOF Christmas special where we raise money to donate & The KOF crew themselves perform, cook etceteras  
Iori: hmph what makes you think I'm going to partake?  
Athena: Oh don't be a scroogy  
Iori (really pissed): "Not going!"  
Shingo (whispering to Athena) "You're not going to use force are you?"  
Athena: hmm… no but (Takes out camera & takes picture of Iori)  
Athena: You know Iori, you are considered to be a bishounen to many girls, why not I let the press take this  
Iori: Grr…  
  
Shermie: Iori! You actually came! So you 're actually in the Christmas spirit!  
Iori: Ba humbug  
Shermie: Well… I might aswell assign you to a post  
Iori:…  
Shermie: Hmmm… I'll put you in the acting crew  
Iori:…  
Shermie: Where you'll be acting in many plays in front of the audiences  
Iori:…  
Shermie: With Kyo  
Iori thinks to himself, "Maybe if I die now, I won't need to suffer later"  
Shermie: Have fun!  
Iori slowly slumps away to the direction given  
Shermie: Athena you do wonders  
Athena: Thankyou! But Shingo helped me  
Shermie: Really now?  
Athena: Yeah he risked his life for me  
Shingo sweatbeads from a far distance  
Athena: So do you have a list?  
Shermie: Yep! Here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
